Kagome the Brave, Kagome the Fool
by AndiLoveKyo
Summary: If she didn't have bad luck she would have no luck at all, and her bad luck started that night at the bar and it was just getting worse. Can Kagome survive the trials of her own life or will she be overwhelmed by it all? I own nothing but the plot.REVIEW!
1. Kagome the Brave

**Kagome the Brave**

She twisted back to the bar. How much longer could she do this? How many times was she going to let him take a knife to her heart with his actions? She flinched when a hand reached across the bar and took her glass, the bartender gave her a knowing smile as he handed her another drink. Managing a smile of thanks she took the glass that felt cool against her agonizing skin, who ever said heartache was just in the heart was a damn fool. She could feel the shredding pain throughout, in the way her chest clenched, the way her skin tightened, the churning of her stomach, and the way her soul was thrashing around inside.

Oh sure she looked calm on the outside as she downed the jack with a splash of coke, but she was being burned to death by the loss. An arm snaked around her shoulders, she fought back the cringe; she'd be damn if she let him see how badly he repulsed her in that moment. Who the hell did he think he was to flirt with that stupid bitch when he came here with her?

"Where'd you run off too, babe?" Kagome rolled her eyes, god this is why she had been warned not to deal with youkai, they were all a bunch of pussy chasing bastards.

"I was in the way of the reunion so I came here," she said over the music, maneuvering her way out of his touch, just to have him grab her arm. "Let go, Kouga."

"No, you're going to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you. I brought you here so I could – "

"So you could what? Flirt with other girls?" She jerked her arm out of his grasp, slipping her hand into his coat pocket taking out a napkin. "To get your next fuck's number? Fuck off, Kouga. I'll find my own way home." She said ripping the napkin apart and tossing it aside.

"Now look here you little bitch," Kouga snapped his features turning slightly more animalistic, more like the wolf his body demonized. "I am a demon and I will develop my pack the way I see fit."

" Oh please, stop using your wolf instincts as an excuse for being a man whore. I'm not the kind of girl who is going to share a man I thought I wanted to be with so leave me alone. I'm done with you, now go bark up someone else's tree. Go behave like the animal you are." She turned back to the bar figuring she needed another drink, but the bartender who was at the far end of the bar had just turned towards her. The look of shock and fear that crossed his face startled her, her body tensing as he started rushing towards her.

She sensed it the growing fury in the aura behind her, Kagome slowly turned when pain slashed across her face sending her stumbling back against the bar as another jolt of pain shot her body upwards making her scream.

"You _bitch_! No female refuses me, especially a weak stupid human like _you_!" Kouga yelled as he stalked towards where she had fallen.

"Damn, you're so dramatic Kouga. I mean you really such a weakling that you can't handle a girl that you only see as a tool, a possession turning you down? _Pathetic." _Kagome coughed out spitting the blood from her mouth as she slowly staggered to her feet.

"You are _mine_." He growled as he grabbed her by the shirt lifting her off the ground so that they were eye to eye.

"_Never! Never will I belong to the likes of you!_" Kagome choked back as she tried to force him to release his grip on her when a clawed hand grabbed the demon's wrist. Kouga growled more as his head jerked towards the demon clad in black. _No,_ Kagome thought, _this guy is only half._

"You dirty hanyou, release me. This doesn't involve you mutt." Kouga snapped his grip tightening on the Kagome's shirt until the sound of ripping cloth could be heard. The hanyou merely smirked, his silver ears swiveling towards the sound but his eyes stayed trained on the wolf-demon.

"You lose your temper in here then yes it involves me you stupid wolf." The hanyou snapped squeezing the demon's wrists till Kagome heard popping as she was released from his grasp. Kouga snarled his eyes rolling around in agony as the young bouncer continued to crush the demon's wrist.

Kagome crumpled to the floor, the unexpected release and the off balance way she landed on her heels making her fall. She rubbed her ankle before trying to tug what was left of her shirt together, trying to salvage what little pride she had left in this situation. She sighed when her shirt ripped more by trying to cover her chest. Kagome knew she should have trimmed that bastard's claws in his sleep, or maybe she should have just smothered him at this rate. She reached up to try again, her hand brushing across something wet, jerking her attention downward. Running across her chest were several angry looking scratches the deepest ones beading blood before trickling down her chest. She was going to kill that mangy, good for nothing, flea bitten wolf….

"Hey girl," the bouncer said jerking Kagome from her thoughts her eyes flickering up to the hanyou's face. What did he want couldn't he see she was plotting murder here?

"Come with me." He barked as he and the bartender with the ponytail pushed the still pissed off Kouga towards a side door near the edge of the bar.

Kagome reluctantly staggered to her feet the best she could while keeping her arms wrapped around her tattered shirt and followed slowly behind the group as they passed through the metal door. Once through the threshold the door slammed shut making her jump, her gasp getting lost in the resounding echo in the narrow hall. Up ahead she could see them struggling to push the youkai into a small room.

Kagome edged up to the door frame as silver headed hanyou and the dark headed barkeep forced the demon into spell binding restraints. Kouga was shouting out obscenities in his rage, his eyes flashing with demon power. The hanyou slightly shoved the barkeep towards the door.

"I got this. You go handle _her, _Miroku." The half demon snapped jerking his head towards Kagome who flinched. The man called Miroku looked over and gave her the same smile he had given her earlier at the bar before walking to the door and closing the door effectively blocking Kagome's view of Kouga or the bouncer. He gently guided her into what appeared to be a small break room a few doors down.

"In here, uh…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," He smiled apologetically as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's Kagome," she whispered as she slowly sat in the chair that he offered her.

"Ah, well, Kagome, I'm Miroku," he chuckled slightly as he averted his eyes blushing hard. "Can I get you anything to drink? Maybe a shirt?"

"What?" Kagome asked turning deep red, subconsciously wrapping her arms even tighter around her torso, making the barkeep laugh nervously. She glared at Miroku before sighing. "A water and a shirt would be nice."

Miroku nodded before turning to the refrigerator and grabbing her water and tossing it to her. She easily caught it and smiled her thanks before unscrewing the top and taking a tentative sip.

"Well, um, I'm just gonna go see about that shirt now," Miroku said walking down a short hallway beside the vending machines. Kagome sighed setting the water on the table before tugging at the short black skirt that her best friend had somehow convinced her to wear tonight. Now she would kill for her favorite jeans and sweatshirt, she groaned putting her head in her hands. What had possessed her to try and change herself so much for one loser that she couldn't even stand? She had convinced herself she wanted to be with him, that if she made herself more into what was socially liked then she would be happier. What a fool she was, she scoffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, Kagome, I couldn't find a shirt but I did find a hoodie Inuyasha keeps around here," he trailed off as her rounded the corner, stopping when he caught her wiping tears away. "Hey, you alright? That guy didn't hurt you did he?" Miroku said jerking a chair next to hers as he threw the hoodie around her shoulders leaving an arm laying it loosely around her.

"No, I'm fine really." Kagome said jerking her arms through the dark hoodie pulling the edges around her as if they could somehow shield her. Footsteps coming down the hall made them both look up as the bouncer came to the door's threshold, his long silver hair flowing around his shoulders. He looked pointedly at Miroku before jerking his thumb for him to leave.

"But, Inuyasha, don't you think I should stay? I am better at…" Miroku trailed off at the look he received.

"_Out!" _The bouncer growled, revealing the temper lurking below. Now that Kagome looked at him she could see the anger swirling around in his golden eyes. Miroku gave Kagome a reassuring smile before slowly leaving the room, but not before whispering something to the hanyou that made him jerk slightly as Miroku patted the guy's shoulder before leaving. The bouncer watched the guy leave for a moment before grabbing door and slamming it closed, making Kagome jump some of her water spilling on the table.

"_What the Hell were you thinking?"_ He barked at her making her flinch again. "Do you know what could have happened if a pissed off demon was unleashed in a packed bar? My god, how stupid can you be?" Kagome leaned away from him as he braced his arms on the table across from her. His fist made dents in the table as he growled, "You fucking humans are so damn selfish. So stupid and pathetic you don't care what you do."

"How dare you." Kagome hissed, her narrowing as her hands fisted.

"What?"

"Did I stutter? I said, _how….dare…you._ You're part of a race that has amazing power, and what do you do with that power? You try and intimidate a _weak_ human, so you tell me who the pathetic one, me or you? I mean my god, you're towering over me the same way that dick headed wolf was. So excuse me for being _selfish _in wanting a man to want me for me not as someone's bitch to bear multiple litters of pups." She snapped crossing her arms turning in her chair so she could ignore the annoying bouncer. All she wanted was to go home was that too much to ask? To be in her favorite chair, eating ramen and reading her favorite book, she sighed pulling her knees up to her chests as the bouncer barked and yelled about something.

"You must be really stupid girl. Is it really worth being right if you're dead? Or if your truth gets everyone else killed? Wench, you don't know shit about my kind and how we work."

"I know enough about you, Dog-Boy, to know you're a hanyou that was able to take on a full blooded wolf-demon. This tells me your father was a powerful demon, however, you not the first born and judging by the fact that your working here your siblings have cut you off from the family fortune or, and I hardly would believe you, you simply enjoy working."

"_Now look here, Stupid!"_ The dog demon barked.

"I'd say I'm far from stupid. What I did might not have been logical, and poorly executed by at my core I was right."

"Being right ain't the same as bein' smart, wench."

"Fine then tell me how you would have handle him. Would you just roll over and take it? And stop calling me _wench_, my name is Kagome." She asked quirking an eyebrow at him now baring his teeth at her.

"Well I wouldn't have done that!" He snapped.

"Your temper says otherwise…" Kagome mumbled as she pushed her hair back behind her ear. The bouncer's ears swiveled, his eyes narrowing to mere slits.

"What was that wench?" He barked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." She waved the space around her head as if to clear the air of the words and tension swirling around the small room. She could tell he had more insults waiting as he opened his mouth again but was cut off when Miroku popped his head in.

"Inuyasha, the cops are here and they're ready to take Miss Kagome's and your statement."

Kagome sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: Not sure how often I will be able to update the story but chapter 2 is already in the works so we shall see. Hope everyone has a safe week.


	2. Forgetting Inuyasha

It had been a long fucking night and Inuyasha was not in the mood for one of Miroku's perverted ramblings or his current topic of that annoying incident with that human girl and the wolf demon.

"She was a looker, wasn't she, Inuyasha?" Miroku sighed in a wistful manner.

"Psst. I don't know what you're rambling on about." Inuyasha snorted pulling his car keys out of the pocket of his black cargo pants.

"That beautiful maiden we rescued. All that long dark hair and those eyes, so wide and full of fire and, my god, did you see those legs?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he toned out the appreciative noise his ponytailed friend was making as he raved about the silly human girl.

"Miroku, I think you need to get your eyes checked." He muttered as they crossed the street making their way to the parking lot where they always parked, his silver ears swiveling about listening for any signs of danger.

"My eyes, what's wrong with them?" Miroku stopped walking.

"Every girl you see is _stunning_ to you. That girl wasn't as big of a looker as you think she was, you pervert." Inuyasha unlocked the red Dodge Charger as they approached.

"Ah, but you do admit she was a looker." Miroku laughed shaking his finger at his friend as he slid into the passenger seat of his friend's car. "And I bet you didn't even notice she was wearing your jacket when she left. Don't blame you though; I couldn't take my eyes off her legs either." Miroku laughed as they turned out of the empty parking lot and started driving towards their shared apartment.

"She wasn't enough to tempt…you gave her my clothes?" Inuyasha barked thinking back to the girl tugging at the shreds of her shirt in the club then to the dark hoodie she wore in the break room and when the cops were interviewing her. He remembered the red emblem of a dog demon on back and how even zipped the way it would slip off her shoulder.

"You gave her my hoodie?" Inuyasha growled as he stopped at a red light snapping his gaze from the road to his laughing friend. "You _bastard._ That was one of my favorites." Inuyasha muttered speeding through the dark relatively empty streets.

"I can't seem to help but worry about her, though. That wolf demon was pretty pissed off, and he didn't strike me as the forgiving kind." Miroku said thoughtfully not noticing how Inuyasha's knuckles whitened as his grip tightened around the steering wheel.

"Feh. It isn't any of our concern. It was just a domestic dispute, nothing more." Inuyasha said tapping the brakes as they passed a cop car, checking the mirror and smirking when the cop made no attempt to follow.

"Inuyasha, you of all people know demons do not have domestic disputes. That girl is unprotected and possibly unaware of how that demon will react to her standing her ground tonight. She's spirited and knows some about demons, but she doesn't know everything. Like how possessive demons can be, or how violent they get when they are getting revenge. She embarrassed him with her show of defiance and he will not let that go lightly." Miroku sighed as they pulled onto the side streets that led them to their apartment building.

"Look, Monk, there is nothing we can do to help her, so you might as well forget about that stupid girl." Inuyasha scoffed, not letting on how he too was worried. '_That wolf demon meant business when he threatened that stupid wench. Yet, there's nothing that I can do I don't know anything about her other than she will be dead soon without some protection against that Kouga character.'_ He threw the Charger in park sighing with relief as Miroku shrugged prattling off about some young beauty that he had finally convinced to go out with him.

"I don't really want to hear about your lecherous thoughts about some wench, we have a lot of packing to do if we are gonna be outta this shithole in time and I wanna sleep." Inuyasha snapped as they let themselves into their tiny rundown apartment, Miroku heading straight for the refrigerator as Inuyasha tossed his keys on the table before heading back to his tiny room and flopped on his futon despite the piles of dirty clothes. He sighed allowing his body to relax into sleep his eyes slowly drifting closed, only to be plagued by dark eyes and crimson.

His ears twitched, swiveling towards the door as a distinctive crash of pots and pans sounded through the apartment.

"Miroku," he growled feeling his sleep deprivation supply his foul mood as he pulled his head under the pillow to muffle his roommate's antics. He pushed up on his forearms when music started thumping through his pillow. Inuyasha ripped the covers back, his jaw snapping as he gnashed his teeth between growls and profanities. Stalking towards the kitchen, he rolled his shoulders feeling his anger course hotly through him preparing him for the combat to come. As he rounded the kitchen he faltered.

"Shit, Miroku." Inuyasha said jerking his head so hard his neck nearly snapped.

"What is it rommie?" Miroku turned turning a whisk quickly through a bowl of yolks before pouring the eggs slowly into the peppers he had simmering on the stove. "You want one of my famous omelets?"

"No! Put on some damn clothes." Inuyasha snapped his eyes narrowing as they bore into the back of the monk's head as his roommate sprinkled cheese over the sizzling eggs.

"What? I have on an apron." Miroku laughed as he quickly shook the frying pan before flicking his wrist making the eggs fold into the traditional shape of an omelet.

"That doesn't justify as clothes you perverted monk. Nobody, especially me, wants to see your ass." Inuyasha said jerking the door to the refrigerator grabbing the only that was left, milk. _Oh the joys of moving, _Inuyasha thought grabbing a spare mixing bowl Miroku had sitting out and his favorite box of cereal.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha, you love my ass." Inuyasha's ear twitched in acknowledging that his friend had spoken but he concentrated more on the beautiful tinkling sound the cereal was making as it hit the bowl followed by a deep rumble of his stomach.

"Fuck no I don't." Inuyasha muttered as he uncapped the milk pouring it over, his ears twitching as the cereal came to life crackling and popping sounding like a beautiful wakeup call.

"We both know you're an ass lover." Miroku threw the words over his shoulder as he focused on his own breakfast as he whistled random notes.

"That's you Miroku, you dumbass." Inuyasha laughed. "By the way you're burning your eggs." He smirked sliding into a barstool with his bowl in hand his spoon already lodged in his mouth.

"I did not…Whoa!" Miroku turned around to find smoke starting to rise off the pan, with a hiss he twisted the knob killing the gas to the eye he had been using and flipped his omelet onto a plate revealing the darken side of his creation. Miroku sighed as he slowly eased into the barstool next to Inuyasha. "Well I like my eggs well done."

_Damn. Packing sucks. _He thought as he sneezed for what seemed the hundredth time as the dust continued to swirl around them as they moved the boxes and furniture out and into the moving truck they rented.

"Oi, Miroku!" Inuyasha barked as he stacked the boxes he was carrying in the belly of the truck that was slowly starting to fill up.

"Yeah?" His roommate grunted as he lifted a heavy box setting it on the lift ramp of the truck before leaning against the ramp wiping the sweat from his eyes.

"You think we should dust more at the new place?" He asked before he sneezed again before plopping down beside his roomie letting his legs dangle off.

Miroku laughed leaning over to the cooler they had set out in the truck earlier pulling two beers out. "You volunteering?" Miroku smirked handing the hanyou one of the beers before popping his own beer bottle's cap on the edge of the truck.

"Fuck, no." Inuyasha scoffed before opening his own beer in a similar manner and taking a big swig.

"Too bad," Miroku chuckled as he brought his beer up to his lips. "I was so looking forward to you prancing around the apartment in a French maids outfit." Inuyasha choked on his beer causing Miroku to break down in a fit of laughter despite the punch his pissed roommate landed on his arm.

"Get back to work you fucking pervert." Inuyasha muttered finishing his beer and tossed in the trash as he passed heading back for another round of boxes. Miroku chuckled as he sat back quite content to drink his beer and watch his work be done for him.

_Finally_. Finally, they had the truck loaded and the keys to the shithole they had called home for the last two years had been returned. Miroku climbed up behind the wheel of the moving van and honked at Inuyasha who was busy slidding into his car.

"Hey, we should go get food once we dropped the truck off." Miroku yelled as he leaned out of his window, his eyes straying momentarily to a woman jogging by in neon pink shorts.

"Yeah, sure sounds good, man." Inuyasha responded before shutting his door and bringing the car to life Lil Wayne's "I Am Not a Human Being" thrumming through the car's interior as he drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel to the beat as he waited for Miroku to move the damnable truck out of his way. Once the truck cleared out Inuyasha jerked the car into reverse the car leaping out of the spot with ease and forward as Inuyasha smoothly shifted the car back into drive moving out onto the road, his engine purring as the moving truck was passed and left behind.

Inuyasha turned off onto to main street parking in front of a small flower shop, finding her favorite variety of orchid with its purplish pink petals framing a pristine white lip housed in a small purple cachepot with moss and jade. She would love it, he just knew it. Once the delicate cargo was loaded into his car he headed across town, knowing Miroku would mind him disappearing for an hour, or possibly two he smirked.

He pulled into the parking lot of a large three story brick building and parked before taking the orchid out of the bubble wrap nest he had created for it. Sighing to shed himself of his nervousness he headed through the double automatic doors and walked to the desk at the far side of the lobby where to heavy lidded guards sat back and a gray headed secretary was busy typing away.

"Please sign in, sir." The older woman said barely glancing at him as he signed the sheet, before handing it back to the lady who quickly skimmed the information.

"Alright, Mr. Taisho A28 is down the hall and on the left." Inuyasha resisted the urge to tell her he knew exactly where he was going, he sure as hell spent most of his time here to know which door to go too. Instead, he simply shifted the flower in his hands and walked down the hall silently trying to tap down the nervous fluttering his heart was doing as he stopped in front of the door that adorned 'A28' in brass taking a deep breath before knocking once.

Hearing the soft 'come in' he slowly opened the door her scent washing over him calming him with its warm vanilla and mint fragrance lifting his heart. Inuyasha pushed through the door, his breath dying in his lungs as his eyes landed on a woman sitting in a straight back chair as she gazed out the window. She turned her face lighting up as she quickly stood with a gasp, her surprised delight was infectious as his own lips quickly turned upwards into a toothy grin that mimicked the woman's beautiful smile.

"Mother…"he whispered.

"Oh, Inutaisho, you're here!" Izayoi cried clasping her hands together.

**A/N: Sooooo Sorry it took me so long to upload. Don't have an excuse so i'm not going to sit here and lie to ya'll. :) Hope everyone sticks with this as I get everything established...it's not my strongest ability but hey practice makes perfect.** **See you soon!**


	3. Kagome the Thoughtful

****A/N: Sooo Sorry! I know I am long overdue, but, I've gone into the Stone Ages! No internet, no cable, no friggin cell service at my new LOVELY little home. Anyway, here is Chapter Three! Promise this shit starts getting good later on! Read, Review, and Rinse! Thanks!****

Anxiety had always made sleep difficult for Kagome in the past, so the only reason she could come up with that allowed her to get any rest after taking a cab home from the police station had less to do with her falling to sleep and more with her passing out after the bottle of wine she consumed once home. But now? Now she was wide awake, as she had been for the past several hours, jumping at every sound, her heart pounding with every passing car, and her breath stilling at footsteps outside her door. It had barely been forty-eight hours and she was a complete mess, being completely reduced to going through the motions. She could not seem to stop replaying the event at the bar which pushed her to add miles to her worn out cross trainers.

She tightened the laces and stood slowly peeling off the dark hoodie she had been clinging to since her ordeal; the scent of it somehow was a comfort to her. Kagome tugged on her arm band she used to hold her iPod as she stepped outside locking up behind her before tucking her key safely away in her shorts. At the bottom of the stairs Kagome did quad stretches as she actively scanned her surroundings for any possible threats. The thought that Kouga could already be out of jail plagued her, making the first steps of her jog more awkward and jerky than usual before she finally settled into a steady rhythm.

Not wanting to think any longer about solutions she couldn't seem to come up with Kagome cranked up her music until she couldn't even hear the pounding of her feet against the concrete. She wanted nothing more than to run straight to her father, her heart clenching as she realized that she could no longer do just that. Never again could she have her father's advice and protection. Killed in the line of duty is what the press had called it, the loss of a great cop and protector of this city's residents, but that's not what she lost. No, she lost the greatest man she ever knew. A man that after hours of seeing the worst in people would stop and pick flowers from the side of the road for his wife, a dad that took time to teach his kids the lessons they needed in sports and in life, in a word he was everything. His death was nothing short of a tragedy to the Higurashi family.

Kagome slowed as she reached an intersection; there was no doubt that her father had been the family's keystone. He had been the anchor that kept her grandfather from running the family shrine into the ground. He had been the shelter that harbored her mother from the storms of life. Now they were all crumbling and floating adrift desperately trying to cling to the broken pieces of what was left after one bullet tore through everything they had. Kagome shook her head trying to shake off the depressing thoughts from her head. She shouldn't dwell on what couldn't be changed, her father wouldn't want it. He had always taught her to be strong and to protect herself. He would be horrified at her current relationship and ask her why she hadn't yet put a bullet in the bastard and if she was out he would lend her one. She suddenly smirked at the morbid thought.

Her strides lengthened and grew more powerful, hell she was better than this, and gods knew she could do better. She grinned as she tagged the lamp pole that served as her two mile mark and jogged briskly back to her apartment. It was time she stopped thinking she was a helpless victim, far from one actually. Hating what had to be done first she reluctantly grabbed her cell as she moved to the back of her apartment where the bedroom was located. As she waited for the phone to be answered she dug through her closet till she found the largest suit case she owned.

"Hello, Higurashi Shrine." A young male voice deadpanned into the phone.

"Souta, its Kagome," Kagome managed to get in before being cut off.

"Kags, when are you going to come home to visit?" Souta nearly yelled into the phone making Kagome pull the device away from her ear. "My soccer team is going to the championships and I think Mom wanted to make a trip of it. You know how she is…"

"Speaking of mom," Kagome cut in knowing how easily her little brother could run his mouth off about soccer. "I was hoping I could talk to her, is she around?"

"Sorry, sis, she's been picking up extra shifts at work. I'm worried about her." Souta's voice dropped as if he was trying to avoid being overheard.

"How bad is it really? Be honest." Kagome whispered as her body stilled.

"It's bad, Gramps, he's really been difficult lately and I think we're having problems with the shrine. I don't know all of it, you know how Mom is when it comes to finances, but she's working too much for the shrine not to be losing money."

_Losing money._ Kagome's breath hitched. They had never slipped into the red before. Her father had always made sure they had broken even during bad times. _Shit._

"I'm coming home, Souta, and when I get there I need your help to keep Gramps out of Dad's study until I get to the bottom of this. It'll be a few weeks before I can get out there, I'm in the process of moving at the moment so let me get settled and we'll figure it out, okay?"

"Since when are you moving, sis? I thought you were in some whirlwind romance with some stud of a wolf man?" Souta asked his sarcasm leaking clearly through the line.

"It wasn't a whirlwind and he was a wolf demon, not some hairy wolf man," Kagome managed a small laugh before continuing. "Besides things aren't exactly…working out." There was a heavy pause in which she hoped her brother hadn't thought into her hesitation.

"Kagome, are you okay? Did he do something?" Her little brother was sounding more and more like their dad every day.

"You act so much like him sometimes…" her voice hitched and she could hear her brother's sharp intake before shaking it off.

"_Kagome,_ don't change the subject." _Yep, just like dad._ Kagome thought as she listened to her brother go from being carefree to someone who was suddenly all business. It was something their father always did with the greatest ease.

"Then don't ask me." She snapped as tears burned her eyes.

"How long?" Souta's voice turned deeper, a sign she had learned from the men in her family that a maelstrom of anger was brewing on the other end of the phone.

"Souta, please," Kagome pleaded as she wiped tears from her cheek. "It's over now. Do we really have to go through this?"

"_How long?"_

"Not long, I swear." Kagome sighed finally giving up some ground to her brother.

"Has he hurt you?" Souta snapped.

"Souta, we really don't need to get into all this. I'm leaving him, that's what is important."

"Good gods, Kags, he has hasn't he?" Kagome stayed silent hoping her brother would drop the subject soon. However, her silence seemed to be enough of an answer for her little brother's question. "I'll kill him." Souta suddenly muttered.

"Souta, please…" Kagome sighed pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried not to let her little brother's emotions run away with him. "Everything is under control there is no need for dras - " Kagome trailed off at the silence on the other end. "Souta?" She pulled the phone away from her ear to find her brother had hung up.

"Great, that's fine. I'll just talk to myself." Kagome muttered as she tossed the phone aside and started packing up all her gear.


	4. Visiting Inuyasha the Forgotten

"Mother…" he trailed off as she excitedly stood up.

"Oh, Inutaisho, you're here!" Izayoi cried clasping her hands together. "I knew you would come back. They all said – well, it doesn't matter you're here, with me. Oh, darling, I've missed you so."

Inuyasha's smile faltered before vanishing completely, she was getting worse if she was mistaking him for his father when their similarities were few and far between. His heart broke as he looked at her, and himself, for how did he talk to his mother when she couldn't even remember who he was? How could he go about telling her that he wasn't the love or her life, that he wasn't her mate that had been killed a year prior?

Izayoi continued towards him talking about how she was so happy that he was here to take her from this wretched place where they kept insisting that he was dead.

"Mother, I'm sorry I'm not who you think I am." Inuyasha said slowly as he set the orchid on a table by the window before gently guiding her back to her chair than sat in a chair opposite of her.

"Oh don't be silly, Inutaisho. This joke has played long enough!" His mother laughed nervously, reaching a shaky hand reaching to tuck her rapidly graying hair behind her ear.

"Mother, it's me, Inuyasha. Your son."

Her confusion was like a knife through his soul, the one person he could never forget had forgotten him. That was the thing about dementia, one moment she could be completely lucid and be the mother he loved and who loved him and the next moment she would only recognize him as an utter stranger or worse, his father. He hated that he was left with no other choice but to put her in this place when she worsened to such a degree that he could no longer handle taking care of her own his own.

Demons, generally speaking, were not keen on sentimentality but as he was only half he was extremely fortunate to fell the loss of losing his mother even thought she was sitting not two feet from him. She might as well be miles away for all the memories they had shared that now only he could recall easily.

"Oh how you kid, Intaisho! Stop fooling around, you can't trick me!" She laughed slapping his arm playfully. He winced from more from her words which stung far more than any physical blow she could possibly give him. Unsure of what to do he sighed, wanting more than anything to fix her deteriorated mind. He wanted to take her from the confusion and hurt, more for his own benefit than hers. Inuyasha scrubbed his face before going to grab an old photo album from a small bookshelf nearby.

"You want to look at your pictures, Mom?" Izayoi looked blanked at him before her eyes shifted to the book in his hands.

"That's my old book of photos."

"Yes, it is." Inuyasha said placing it in her lap and pulling his chair closer to hers so that he could see the pictures as well. He watched her carefully as she gently ran her fingers over the paints that had been carefully arranged by her hands years ago when she started arranging all of the items she had insisted that they keep over the years.

Inuyasha focused on how her hands were trembling as she turned the page. He hated how without his demon father around she was starting to age quickly. After his father passed, breaking the mating bond meant his mortal mother's elixir to youth had also been broken. That's when things went south, his father had left them some money by most has gone to the eldest, full blooded son, Sesshomaru. By the time he had gotten his share Inuyasha had to pool it in with his mother's money as well as sell her house to pay the increasing doctors' visits and the bill for keeping her at the best home.

The first few pages were and archivist's dream come true, as his mother had been extremely thorough in conserving the original oil paintings from their life in feudal era Japan, through the centuries to present day. He could see the multiple portraits of him from when he was a pup, the year he got his first sword even the grainy black and white photos from the time he joined the military.

He was by nature a fighter and the more civilized the world became the less he felt like he belonged. He constantly had to find jobs that suited him best and were still flexible enough to work around everything that had happened. Honestly he loved getting to kick ass at his job, so what if he had to put cotton balls in his ears to cut on the noise. Nobody cared if he came home every night smelling of sweat and beer. He got to kick ass. Even his girlfriend didn't mind that he worked most nights or that he had other odd jobs he did most days, the rest of his time split between his mother and Kikyo, his girlfriend of three years.

"Inuyasha," His mother's soft voice brought him out of his wanderings. "You were such a beautiful child and you've grown into an extraordinary man. You make me so proud. Never forget that." Inuyasha took the hand that she was holding out and gently squeezed it when she smiled up at him her eyes clear with recognition but slowly glazing over once more and her face turning blank once more. A knock came at the door, drawing Inuyasha away from his mother to let a middle aged nurse make her rounds.

"Good morning, Mrs. Taisho, how are we doing today?" The nurse asked as she gently moved over to his mother.

"Oh I'm marvelous, Mrs. Higurashi, have you met my husband? He's going to take me home." She said excitedly, the nurse looked over to where Inuyasha was scrubbing a hand over his face in defeat.

"I see," Mrs. Higurashi said giving the hanyou a knowing smile. "Well, we will miss you very much here, Mrs. Taisho. Do you mind if I take you blood pressure now?"

Inuyasha watched silently as the two talked the nurse genuinely engaging his mother in conversation as she went about her tasks, this was a main reason he had picked this place. Here his mother wasn't just a patient with a number, the nurses got to know their patients which eased his mind immensely. Once she was done his mother claimed she was tired and the nurse helped her retire to her bed, Inuyasha leaned over to kiss her goodbye.

"Oh, darling, I'm sorry I'm worn out. You can come pick me up later." She smiled patting his cheek.

"Yes, Mother." Inuyasha sighed before standing up straight. "I'll come back soon for a visit." He smiled before moving out the door the nurse held open for him. He started down the corridor to the main lobby his ears twitching back towards the sound of footsteps hurrying after him.

"Don't be discouraged, dear, I know dementia is hard to deal with, but your visits do help her greatly."

"You think so?" Inuyasha asked stopping to turn to look down at Nurse Higurashi, her face crinkling slightly around the eyes and mouth when she smiled up at him.

"I know so. Her vitals are always better after a visit from you. Your mother's mood improves and her lucid moments increase. You help her by being here for her and sitting with her, talking to her." She urged on placing a gentle hand on his forearm. "I understand that it is incredibly hard not to be recognized right away, but she knows. Deep down, she does know."

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said smiling down at the maternal nurse. Out of all of the nurses here she had to be his favorite, though he often wondered at the sorrow that sometimes tainted her scent that reminded him of peppermint.


	5. Attempting to Move Forward

Punch. Kick. Block. Her breath came out in pants as she worked through the sequences set down as a violent dance to Fort Minor's "Remember the Name" pulsed heavily through the room. She pushed her fury out through the heel of her palm relishing the tingling pain shooting up her arm as the muscles stretched to the point of shredding. Yeah, she was going to feel that thrust of aggression tomorrow. Kagome ignored the screaming fatigue pushing her body until the music slowed, signaling the end of another class. The usual calm she felt during the cool down did not sweep over her, instead she still felt fidgety, she doubled over feeling the pull in her hamstrings when she grabbed her ankles to bring her chest nearly flush with her thighs. Satisfaction shot along her veins when the burn in the back of her legs increased, Kagome frowned. She must have been more fucked up in the brain from the whole Kouga thing if self inflicting pain was suddenly satisfying. A small gasp escaped her lips, hands releasing her legs as if they shocked her. It was clear her mind was too churned up to find any escapism in this class.

"You did really well today."

Kagome snapped her head towards the voice. Air came rushing out of her lungs, releasing the tension from her shoulders. Her eyes focused on her best friend since her high school days, registering her signature high ponytail to keep her black hair out of her face now framed by damp little wisps of wayward hair.

"Um, thanks, I guess." Kagome mumbled feeling her insides churning as she shifted uneasily under her friends gaze.

"Girl, you always do well, but you also always struggle, you know?" She knew too well how she struggled, having it being pointed out irritated Kagome, boiling anger and frustration made the idea of lashing out appealing. She risked a glance at her friend, _really damn appealing._

"What's your point, Sango?" Kagome snapped heading over to where she had dropped her gym bag when she'd enter the class. Sango moved in step with her, waving bye to the last few straggles as they dragged their drained bodies from class. Sango was as tough as a drill sergeant during her class which she based off of the training of the Demon Slayers that she descended from. "Body Slayer" was Sango's legacy now that other aspects of her lineage were no longer required by society.

"Kags, what's up? You are twitchy as hell. You still strung out about the whole Kouga thing? Or is it the fact that your brother is pushing you around now, like you can't take care of yourself?" Kagome flinched as she grabbed her bag finally facing her friend, only to drop her gaze a second later, unable to take the understanding and pity in swimming in her friend's eyes. "You know you can talk to me."

_ Damn it to hell._ She cursed inwardly, twisting the cap from a bottle of water before tossing the tasteless shit back with greedy pulls. Kagome gave the bottle the evil eye for containing nothing but weak water when she needed something so much stronger. Sango was waiting patiently for her to answer, _shit._

"Yeah," She mumbled with a sigh. "Yeah, I've lost all say in my life. You now he dragged me to the policy station to file a restraining order? My little brother _dragged _me. He was right of course, about letting the law handle it, but its smarts when a child is thinking clearer than I am. I'm supposed to be an adult, but I've been acting like the child lately. Thing is, stuff rubs me the wrong way right now. I just feel all this… _rage, _and I don't know how to handle it. Most of it is directed at me, how could I have been so stupid?" God, she felt like she was all over the place, her eyes darted around the room, bouncing from her friend to the lights, to the weights lining the mirrored walls. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you." Sango linked her arms with her friend's as they walked out of the room moving through the gym to the exit. "You are dealing with this the best way you can, and I'm glad you are moving out of that apartment and in with me. You'll feel better once you are out and not stressing about Kouga showing up."

"You just want me to help you with rent." Kagome teased managing a small smile.

"Well, there is _that,"_ Sango chuckled. "But mainly I just want you to be somewhere where you can relax, and be able to get on with your life. You can't live in fear forever."

"You mean date?" Kagome pegged her friend with a hard look. Sango gave a guilty little smile and nodded slightly, "No way in hell." Kagome deadpanned, and then gave in some, "at least not demons."

"Figure if you stay within your own species you'll be safer?" Sango laughed nudging her friend.

"More like, better off than safer. Humans are easier I suppose." At least with humans she would know how to handle them, and it would be easier to find a nice, non alpha male, to go with. Someone soft with no edge, that's what she wanted, that and a change in subject.

"Speaking of humans, tell me more about this guy you met. Did you give your number this time?" Kagome asked hoping her friend would take the bait and switch the topic to focus anywhere besides Kagome's disaster of a life.

"Yes, and he called me last night to set up a date. He is a real charmer, but I don't know how far things will go." Sango laughed, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief that she no longer had to front.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked, pushing the conversation along, settling her hip into the side of her rust bucket of a car. Her friend's eyes went sharp and glittery like stones before she answered.

"Call it a gut reaction but I have a feeling he's a bit of a player. So I'm not looking for him to get attached, but he has another thing coming if he thinks he's getting far on this first date."

Kagome laughed; yeah her friend was as hard on her dates as she was her pupils. "What's this poor fool's poison?"

"Billards," Sango said nonchalantly as she examined her nails, before a predatory smile flashed across her face. Kagome laughed sounded unnatural, rusty from lack of use over the past few days, she was pretty sure her friend could have been a pool shark in a past life.

"Poor bastard is going to have his ass handed to him." She grinned, before checking her watch. "Hey, Sango, listen I gotta split, but thanks. I really appreciate everything. I'll call you later, and if not I expect to hear details of this date." Kagome gave her friend a quick hug before rushing back to her apartment to wash off her workout and throwing on clean clothes before heading off to the library downtown where she worked.

Working in the hushed stacks of the library was a relief for her, this place was like her own personal sanctuary, its gentle stillness reminded her so much of her family shrine. Kagome pushed her cart around a corner not seeing the tall thin shadow move out in front of her until they collided, sending a couple of books tumbling to the floor.

"_Ohmygod, I'm so sorry,"_ Kagome gasped hurrying around the cart to help the brown hair guy with his books that had fallen.

"It's quite alright. I should've been paying attention." The young man laughed his cool brown eyes meeting Kagome's for a second before he stood. He was taller than her but not by much his shoulders weren't wide, he'd hardly be considered athletically built. No, this fellow clearly had a more academically inclined physique, which paired well with his pale clear boyish face. Yet, despite his lack of build she'd be lying if she said he was anything less than handsome. Even the arch of his eyebrow….Kagome paused her inner musings regards his features. Had he asked her something? Oh God, she was so busted in the staring department.

"I'm sorry?" She felt like a moron, hot embarrassment flooded her face. His smile did little to ease the redness she knew stained her cheeks.

"I asked you if you were okay. You weren't hurt were you?"

"Oh. No, I'm fine." Kagome smiled easing up on her death grip on the books she had picked up. "What about you? I clipped you pretty hard."

"Like I said, I should have been paying attention, but," It was his turn to for a blush to stain his cheeks. "Maybe we should exchange information?" Was he _flirting_?

"Oh, really? You plan on taking me to court?" Kagome smiled, maybe Sango was right and she needed to move on. It had after all been weeks since she had gone to the bar with Kouga, her anxiety was slowly lessening. Dating would just speed up the process wouldn't it?

"No, there would be no need, if the defendant obliges to a friendly dinner." Okay, _definitely flirting. _Kagome studied the cover of the book she was embracing, her brows furrowed in debate. She took a deep breath before leaping.


	6. Two Dates Never End Well

She was late, _again. _

Inuyasha was far from being patient being, whether it was the demon blood coursing through him or the simple fact that he just couldn't stand waiting. He started toying with his smart phone again, but Angry Birds could only keep his attention for so long before he was exiting out to check the time once again. _Where the Hell was she?_ Inuyasha drummed his fingers on the table avoiding Miroku's curious glances as his friend continued to hide behind the façade of debating entrée options after giving up earlier on any hopes of tempting his friend into conversation. A small commotion at the front of the restaurant caused the friends to look up making one relax and the other tense up.

_She _was here. Inuyasha's shoulders rolled as the tension of waiting rolled out of him as he spotted the lithe figure of his girlfriend. She was always dressed impeccably; today she was wearing a short red sundress that flirted with her upper thighs as she sashayed in black heels over to them fluffing up her black bangs a little before barely smiling down at Inuyasha.

"You're late. Why?" Inuyasha snapped as she leaned over to peck his cheek before sliding into to the booth beside him, pausing for a moment when she noticed Miroku.

" Miroku, I did not know you would be joining us today." Kikyo stated with a slight frown.

"Just for lunch, no movie for me, I have other things to do." Miroku said before retreating once more behind his menu. Inuyasha knew the two of them did not care for each other but he was suddenly pleased that her perfect plans for the day were even slightly marred by his friend's presence. Finally she turned those dark eyes his way, he waited for the zing that used to follow her stare but it didn't come.

"Why didn't you tell me, your _friend_ would be joining us?" He could tell she was mad by the way her thin eyebrow arched ever so slightly and the subtle pursing of her red lips after the question. He smirked darkly. If she was going to ignore his question then he could ignore hers just as easily.

"Like he said it's just for the food. He has his own love life to attend to isn't that right, Miroku?" Inuyasha laughed as his friend shot him a _Don'tinvolvemeinthis_ look.

"Miroku, a love life? Don't be ridiculous." Kikyo snorted moving slightly away from Inuyasha as he tried wrapping an arm around her. Inuyasha tried again.

"Would you stop?" She snapped smacking his hand away from her making Inuyasha growl.

"What's your problem, Kikyo? You're not even here two minutes and I'm not allowed to touch you, what gives?" Inuyasha groused, his face heating in shame and anger. She was his girlfriend, and more times than not she shuddered or withdrew from his touch. She gave him no more than a glance before continuing her menu browsing. He gave in leaving her alone, not daring to glance up at the sympathetic looks he knew Miroku was throwing over his menu.

They had long since come to an understanding about Kikyo, Miroku did not care for her maintaining the belief that he, Inuyasha, the half breed, could do better by finding someone who loved him for who he was and not what he could become. Inuyasha always frowned at the idea. Kikyo was perfection, why couldn't Miroku see that? She was tall, built like a freaking super model. Hell, he could almost live with the fact that she only really wanted to fuck his brains out on his human night and how every time in the early dawn she would whisper how she wished there was a way for him to stay human forever, or forget the look of disgust that flickered across her face when he changed back into a hanyou.

Though, in recent months even someone as stubborn as Inuyasha had to face facts, the relationship wasn't working. They were crumbling apart, half the time they never saw each other and when they did something would be said that would always lead to a fight, which left him loving what they were once instead of in love what they were becoming. He wasn't a fool, he knew they were headed for a breakup, knew it in his gut but that didn't stop him from trying to make this work, to remind himself of what he had, of the time they had invested in each other.

He glanced at her, she was still as beautiful as the day her first saw her, but somewhere along the way she had hardened towards him. She no longer graced him with the easy smiles and affection, yet he stayed true to her. _Ever_ _the glutton for punishment_, he thought with sudden bitterness. _Maybe Miroku was right, maybe I can do better._ Dark curls and fiery grey eyes flashed up in his thoughts. He shook his head making the image disappear. He had no reason to fantasize over a girl he had never seen instead of his own girlfriend.

The silence dragged on uncomfortably at the table through the meal and as expected something came up and Kikyo had to run off to deal with another crisis at work. Inuyasha's mood darkened on the way back to their apartment.

"So," Miroku started after fiddling with the radio dial before settling on a station playing _Bad Company, _by Five Finger Death Punch.

"Save it, monk."

"I haven't even said anything yet."

"You are gonna say I deserve better and shit, well I ain't planning on listening to you now so just save your breath for your perverseness."

"Not what I was going to say, but it is true none the less. I was going to see if you wanted to go with us tonight. She has a friend you know. Sweet beautiful and, more importantly, recently single; from my beloved Sango's description, we could double up, it would be fun."

"Lech, you've been dating for two weeks how in the hell is she your _beloved_? And, if you ain't noticed I already got a woman."

"Yeah and where is she half the time? Oh, that's right, doing stuff without you. You need to get out and do stuff with friends too. All you do is work, workout, and attempt to sleep with the Ice Queen, who'd rather freeze your balls off than…"

"First warning…." Inuyasha threatened as he whipped the car into a parking spot.

"I don't get why you still defend her. She treats you like complete shit, my man, and when was the last time you got laid?" Miroku threw up his hands in defense when the snarls from his roommate worsened. "I rest my case, but if I was you I'd go out with us tonight. We'll go out with two beautiful girls take them to the movies maybe drinks afterward, it'll be fun."

"I dunno, movies aren't really my thing." As he found the door key and opened the apartment, ignoring the irony of that's _exactly _what his original plans for the night were. Somehow what Miroku was suggesting sounded like cheating though he figured that had more to do with who was telling him than the idea itself.

"Well, I know they play billiards as well as go to sports bars. They're real guys' gals them two." Miroku sounded wistful, Inuyasha threw his friend a look before turning on ESPN, and since his night was suddenly open he was free to catch up with his teams. The fact that he hadn't missed any games to date made him frown, but hell sure beat watching a damn chick flick.

"Thought you haven't met the friend, you three sound rather chummy."

"I haven't but she's brought up a lot. They grew up together, kindred spirits and all that." Miroku waved his hand dismissively. "So will you think about coming out with us? I know Sango will be relieved..."

"Why so she won't have to spend a whole evening with you and your groping hands?"

"NO. It's just I think she's worried about her friend. Sango hasn't said much but I think she's going through a hard time, bad break up or something of that nature." Inuyasha shot his friend a dark look.

"I'm nobody's rebound, Miroku."

"Not asking you to be. Just asking you to be a friend and spend the evening flirting..." Inuyasha shot his friend another dirty look. "Okay, _fine. Talking_ to a girl, who might be around us for a long time, cause, well, I really like Sango and I want you to like her too, and any of her friends."

"You are such a little girl, Miroku, but if it will mean you will stop whining and spinning sappy ass stories, then I will tag along."

Inuyasha didn't know why he agreed to go out but he guessed it was better than sitting around an apartment alone…drinking beer. Maybe joining the world of the living for a night for something other than work would be a nice change. But he'd be damn if he was going to dress for the occasion; he looked down at the white collared shirt he had put on in his attempts to appeal to Kikyou. Yep, he was going to change, he jerked out of the shirt as he hit his room, popping buttons along the way to the hamper. He opened his drawers, pulling out a tee by Affliction as the company's gothic feel appealed to him immensely.

He walked back out to the living room, to find Miroku grinning over his phone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What now?"

"Just got a text from Sango, her friend said she'd be delighted to meet us. _Delighted, _you know what this means?" Miroku's enthusiasm was clearly lost on the hanyou, he sighed heavily before continuing. "It _means_ that I'm meeting Sango's closest friend, and she's meeting mine. This is a big step in a relationship."

"Yeah, I'm surprised she's let you get this far. She must have nerves of steel." Inuyasha scoffed as he checked his phone for any texts, which he already knew there would be none. His ears swiveled to the TV as the sport center's commentator broke the news of another performance enhancing scandal. Inuyasha smirked what did the humans really expect when they had human leagues trying to compete on an entertainment level as youkai leagues? Everything youkai did was bigger, faster, and more exciting. Probably why the saying was once you went youkai you didn't go back. He flicked his ears towards his roommate once more.

"…Sango works at a gym, teaching her classes. I believe she mentioned her friend works in a library."

"Great. What am I going to have in common with a freaking bookworm? Next you'll be telling me she lives alone and has fifteen cats…" Inuyasha grimaced already having second thoughts about saying yes.

"Actually, she doesn't have any pets that I know of, and she is in the process of moving out of her old apartment and in with Sango."

"Where she lived alone…." Inuyasha mumbled.

"No, with her youkai boyfriend, now ex-…"

"You expect me to believe some frumpy librarian landed a youkai as a mate?" Inuyasha laughed.

"From the way Sango talks she's extremely athletic, last time I checked frumpy and athletic hardly go together. As for the mate thing, well why don't you ask her yourself? Though I hardly doubt the term 'ex' would be used if she were mated. Are we ready?"

"Waiting on you, _sweetheart_," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Oh course _darling,_ let's go. Wait, did you remember to bring you're manners? I won't have you embarrassing me again!" Miroku pranced towards the door holding an imaginary bag unto his shoulder as he mimicked a woman's voice. Inuyasha flipped him off before pushing his friend through the door so he could lock up.

"If I wanted to embarrass you, I'd get you where it counts so you'd be stuck at that octave all evening." Inuyasha threatened half heartedly as they made their way to the car, both laughing and cutting up as they made to where they were to be meeting the girls. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how much more relaxed he felt on this outing than on the one involving his girlfriend.

They arrived at the sports bar across from the movie theater, a young woman waved at them as they walked up, before smacking Miroku's hand away when they hugged.

"First warning," She whispered making Inuyasha laugh. He liked this girl already. She turned her brown eyes to him.

"You must be Inuyasha, right?" She held out her hand for a warm, firm handshake. "It's really nice to meet you. I've heard a lot." Even her smile was warm. "Nice ears, she's just going to fall out over those."

"You talking about your friend?" Miroku asked as they grabbed seats at the bar.

"Yes, Kagome, she should be here soon, she was stopping by her place to change on her way in from her family's shrine." Sango explained, Inuyasha's ears flicked forward.

"She comes from a line of shrine keepers and they let her date youkai?" Inuyasha asked curious as Kikyo's family came from a line of priestesses, powerful priestesses. They hated the fact that she was dating a half demon. To them any youkai were an abomination that were not to be trusted.

"Well, yes and no. Her grandfather is very set in his ways, but she was raised by parents who were supportive and open minded. Her father 's partner on the force was a youkai." The force, that was interesting.

"Her father was a cop?" Inuyasha's curiosity was clear to both humans making one smile in triumph and the other smile a sad smile before she continued.

"Yeah, he was a cop. He taught Kagome to handle a gun," Her voice suddenly turned threatening as she smiled. "And me…so if you would like to keep your hand in one piece I suggest you _move it._" Inuyasha glanced at a guilty looking Miroku who moved his hand, yes he believed he liked this girl Miroku was dating, he checked his phone, though the tardy friend he was losing patience for.

"So when was she meeting us?" His patience had been taxed out for the day at lunch.

"Kagome? Well, she could be running late I'll call her to see where she's at." Sango answered pulling out her cell phone. Inuyasha couldn't help notice the look of worry crossing her face.

"She didn't pick up. Let me try again." Inuyasha could smell the sharpness of Sango's panic when once more her friend did not answer the phone.

"Maybe her phone is on silent," Miroku reasoned trying to sooth his girlfriend's increasing agitation.

"No, I talked to her right before she made it to her apartment. I think I need to go check on her. I have a bad feeling." Sango grabbed her purse.

"A little jumpy over someone who's late ain't ya?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest, before flinching under Sango's sharp gaze.

"I have a bad feeling, and I've always trusted my instincts. I'm sorry Miroku, we will have to reschedule." Sango apologized before sliding out of the booth.

"Wait, Sango," Miroku grabbed her hand. "We will all go and check on her. Won't we Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glared at his friend convinced that whatever higher power there was in the world was conspiring against him.

"Fine, I will follow ya'll in my car." He may have hated the fact that his evening plans had changed once again but he didn't underestimate gut feelings. He'd had too many experiences with following his own not to at least be obliged to let others believe in theirs. He hoped Sango's gut wasn't right. He hoped for once the bad feeling he was getting was just his youkai feeding off her fear, but then again he didn't believe in hope.


	7. Fighting Off Bad Luck

_Hojo_….that was a very pleasant name. In fact, everything about Hojo was pleasant. There was not a single mannerism that one could define as being offensive. He was in a word: _safe._ _Yes, extremely safe, _Kagome mused as she continued to pack her clothes into her overnight bag to travel to the family shrine as she had been doing every few days. His name was hardly one she could picture screaming out in the bedroom, but then again, she doubted screaming wouldn't be involved at all when it came to Hojo in _any _aspect of the relationship let alone the bedroom.

A sad sigh escaped her as she zipped up the bag before throwing it over her shoulder and slipped her phone into her windbreaker.

Three dates, _three_ and he was just now pecking her on the cheek goodnight. Kagome shook her head, she couldn't recall if all humans move at such a glacier pace but she hardly thought so. They had yet to have the exclusive talk though at this rate that could take weeks, but she enjoyed his company well enough to keep agreeing to see him. Besides, despite the time that had passed since filing for a restraining order against Kouga she was still feeling uneasy about being on her own and Hojo filled that void. That alone made her glad she'd given him her number that day at the library.

Kagome adjusted her ball cap as she moved down the hallway, snatching her keys from a bowl by the door before locking up. On her way to her car she suddenly stopped with a shudder, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. There was no denying it she felt watched, Kagome looked around but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Get a grip girl," she muttered shaking the feeling off as dumped her bag into her car before sliding behind the wheel. Between getting her stuff moved into Sango's apartment and trying to sort out the financial state of her family's shrine she had little time lately to think too much about her ex boyfriend, which she liked just fine. Keeping distracted was just best for now, she thought as she pulled in front of the family shrine an hour later. Kagome smiled grabbing her bag and keys before heading into her childhood home.

"I'm here," she called setting her bag on the kitchen table. "Mom? Gramps? Sota?"

"Hey, Kagome!" Sota said coming in from the hall. "Mom took Gramps out shopping with her so we can work on the books."

"That's great, let's get to work then." She said swinging her arm around her little brother that had past her height wise over the summer. "Lil' bro you need to stop growing!" She laughed as they made their way back to where the shrine's office had been set up.

Hours later Kagome pushed away from the desk, there was no way around it, the shrine was floundering. Her grandfather was throwing them in debt faster that she could pull them out. The shrine was still very much a part of her life and she wasn't going to stand by as her grandfather slowly smothered the place in debt. A noise at the door made her swivel around in the chair where she had been staring out over the grounds to where she could just make out the shadow of the Sacred Tree that stood on the grounds. Her brother must have returned from the storage room where he was returning some of the artifacts she'd asked to see, new additions to a sinking ship.

"Sota, you should have told me sooner…" She trailed off when she looked up. "Oh."

"What are you doing?" Her grandfather snapped, his short, shriveled form shaking from exertion or anger she couldn't quite tell. "Answer me._"_

Right, anger then, she thought wirily as she started stacking the receipts and placing them back in the shoe box they had been stored. She had already logged them all….in red.

"_Answer me!" _It would have been a growl if his voice hadn't been so willowy, but she could see the anger burning stronger in his dark eyes. Yes, his anger was as sharp as ever.

"I came to look at the books." She stated simply carefully closing the log book before locking it safely away in the desk. "You mind explaining why you spent $1,400 on a rusty sword?" She asked quirking a brow at him, her own shock of the financial situation of the place giving slowly away to anger.

"This shrine is still mine and I don't have to answer to you for how I run things," Her grandfather huffed as he hobbled forward, a fall on ice a few winter back had broken the old man's hip and the doctors said he would need a walker for the remainder of his life. Only problem is when they told him he cackled, _cackled_, and the old goat recovered to the point where he didn't even need a cane. The limp, however, remained.

"Oh, yes, you've done a fine job, Gramps," she stated watching a I-told-you-so grin start to form, "Yes, you've done a spectacular job of running the place so far into the hole that I'm beginning to wonder if it can ever be pulled out again." She growled placing her palms flat on the desk , pushing to her feet as his smile disappeared. " You have blown through money as if we have a platinum mine hidden in that old well house instead of what we have which is a bunch of rotting…"

"Kagome." Her grandfather's voice rose as did the color in his cheeks.

"Decaying." Kagome talked over her grandfather as she stalked around the desk. It was past time the old man stopped living in the past and realized what he was doing to his family.

"_Kagome_." His voice raised another octave, his raising blood pressure showing brightly on his cheeks.

"Dust covered relics no one wants to pay to see, yet YOU continue to collect as if they are going out of style." She was shouting now, her control of her anger slipping a notch as she stopped in front of her grandfather.

"The past must be preserved." He shouted right back at her.

Kagome fisted her hands before continuing.

"That's fine, just leave it to the museums and stop ruining everything my father worked for in this family. At this rate you and your precious artifacts will be on the street along with Sota and mom before the year is up. Do you want that?" Her voice shook as she tried to keep from yelling again.

"Of course not, and it hasn't come to that." God, he seriously has no clue, she thought.

"Hasn't come to….have you even _looked _at the amount of money you are draining out of the place?" Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose, she suddenly felt ancient. "It's hemorrhaging money, my father kept this place in the black even increased our profit margin, but you. _You, _take over and start destroying everything he did and I'm not sure I can fix this."

"Now you look here, Kagome, you may be my granddaughter and this place may be your inheritance,"

"If this _inheritance_ is still in your name when you pass it will be a freaking miracle." She snapped before he slapped her. Her pride stung more than her cheek as she glared at her grandfather.

"Listen to me! I am still in charge. Now you get out of here and don't let me ever catch you in here again. You hear me?"

"Crystal clear," She knew a dismissal when she heard one. She stared for a moment more before stalking to the door.

"Now, I think it best if you just went on home."

She flinched before slamming the door behind her.

"Fine," she muttered. "I didn't want to stay here anyway." Marching around the corner she stomped her way through the house to the kitchen grabbing the duffle she dropped off earlier and fumed her way to her car. She growled and muttered darkly most of the way home.

She needed a drink, she thought as she pulled off the main highway and unto the exit that would take her home. The need to just wipe away all her problems was strong making her reach into her bag digging for her smartphone and calling her friend.

"Hey, Kags, I was just about to call you!" Sango's voiced laughed through the phone.

"Really? Why?" Kagome asked, already feeling her bad mood dissipate.

"Well, Miroku's friend was joining us tonight and wanted me to see if I had any friends that would like to join us. Before you ask, we aren't setting you up; the guy already has a girlfriend. So what do you say?"

"Sango, you are the best. I really need this, I will be there. I'm almost home from the shrine. It didn't go so well, I had a falling out with Gramps." She sighed before launching into the abbreviated version of the shrine's downfall.

"Oh honey, we will figure something out, but don't worry about it right now. Come out have some fun and relax."

"I will." Kagome smiled. "I'm almost home, let me just change clothes and freshen up. I'll be there soon."

Sango told her where they would be meeting before Kagome hung up just as she was pulling into her apartment complex. She really couldn't wait to be out of the place in the next few days. She had slowly been getting her stuff over to Sango's but she still had a couple of more trips to make. She was curious and fearful of why Koga hadn't showed up but she shrugged that should have just been the restraining order at work there. Her keys jingled as she walked up the stairs to her door, each step causing a strange tingling sensation along her skin.

_Danger, _whispered through her mind like the first gentle breeze before a storm. She shook the feeling as she unlocked the door, no longer was she going to be a vessel for her fears. Her land line beeped as she pushed the door open, Kagome dumped her stuff in a chair as she shut the door, pulling her shirt over her head as she eyed the clock; she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She looked down at the answer machine that blinked happily at her on the counter. No one ever called the land line, she couldn't figure out why Koga had insisted on it in the first place. Her stomach clenched painfully as she moved from the door towards that flashing little red light. She pressed play.

"You have 1 new message; first new message….._Sister…" _The whiny male voice that crackled over the line was not her brother, Sota, the only other people that had called her that was Koga's pack. Icy dread slithered through her veins.

_Danger, run. _

"_We tried sister….we really tried. We held him as long as possible." _Kagome started to shake with the cold that was seeping to the very marrow of her bones. "_You need to run." _ There was a grunt, sounds of some kind of a struggle and snarls before the line went dead.

_Danger. Run!_

"My pack's disloyalty was punished greatly." A voice growled harshly behind her making her whip around, her worst fears manifesting before her eyes. Koga's dark form lounged on the couch, his dark tee and pants blending into the furniture as his dark eyes glittered in the relative darkness of the room. Kagome felt the fear anchor her in place, immobilizing her where she stood, as the wolf demon gave her a once over. She shivered, not from awareness, no now his look made her feel dirty as she wrapped her arms around her bare torso wishing she had waited to start undressing. She needed to think, she needed to _move. _Koga's unfurled from the couch, Kagome's panic spiked as he slowly stalked forward.

"You're looking good, babe. Did you miss me?" Koga scoffed, he had every bit of the warrior form his kind usually bore. Muscles bunched as he moved, the contained energy and strength that had once intrigued and seduced her now haunted her. He had too much power, and no love. Lust maybe, but not love. Had he loved her he wouldn't want to bring her harm, right? Lust, however, made him violent.

"You're not supposed to…"

"Be here?" He laughed the sound dark and twisted. "I know. Like your puny little restraining order could keep me from taking what is rightfully mine. My own pack couldn't even stop me. _Nothing _can stop me!"

"And what is rightfully yours? Surely, you are not referring to me? Thought I made myself clear. I won't be one of dozens." Her voice shook, her jean pocket suddenly belting out to Alex Clare's Too Close. She moved to pull her phone out of her pocket before a growl stopped her.

"Answer it and I will slit your throat." He snapped. She cringed when the phone quieted only to start up once more.

"Somebody's popular." He sneered. "You already move on you little whore?"

_Yes. "_No." She wasn't stupid. Okay, stupid enough to date this caveman in the first place but not so stupid as to give him more ammunition in his hate against her.

"Liar." The vehemence in the one word made her shudder. Finally, he stepped out of the shadows of the living room and into the light.

"Oh. My. God." She whispered Koga wasn't wearing a dark tee. No the shirt had been light heather grey at one point as the original color could be made out under his arms and sides. The rest was soaked in a dark substance. Kagome nearly gagged when the coppery tang reached her nose. _Blood, so much blood._

Kagome took a shaky step back eyeing her distance from the door, he was closer and she knew she would never beat him, not with his demon speed. She looked down the hallway knowing she had a loaded Glock in her bed side table. She'd moved it there after that night at the club, if she could just get to it she might be able to wound him and escape…

"Go ahead, sweetness, run." His sneered brought her attention swinging back to him, forcing her arms away from her waist she reached back bracing her hands on the barstool behind her. Kagome reached deep into her being searching for the strength to do what needed to be done, to apply all her self-defense training she had from her classes and her father.

_I am strong. I am fearless. I am powerful._ She chanted the words her father whispered to her every night before kissing her goodnight.

"I am not afraid of you." She would have believed her more if her voice had lost the tremor. Koga threw his head back and laughed.

"I can smell the fear on you, Kagome. I _terrify_ you and I love it." Those dark eyes pierced her again. His look promised her so much pain, his gazed lowered to the plain white bra and jeans she still wore, his nostrils flaring in lust. "When I get done with you, you will beg for death." He prowled towards her once more.

Oh yes, she had no doubt he would follow through on his threat. Her hands tightened around the stool behind her. If she just stood here he would eventually kill her, if she went to the gun she would still probably die. He was almost on her and she didn't have time to debate the matter.

"Go to hell, Koga." She muttered before swinging the barstool around never slowing her momentum as she cracked it against her ex-lover's skull causing him to reel back. She didn't wait around she sprinted down the hall ignoring the sound of glass shattering behind her. Kagome reached the bedroom door and slammed it behind her.

"_Kagome!"_ Koga bellowed instantly barreled into the door sending her flying across the room her body slamming into the dresser with a big whoosh as all the air left her and a sharp crack. Pain coursed through her like battery acid as she crumpled the ground. Her vision spotted as she started to crawl to the night stand, she had to get that gun.

"Think you can run from me, bitch?" He snapped stalking around the bed. _Almost there_, she thought wheezing as reached out to grab the handle. As her fingers wrapped around the cool metal of the handle claws sliced into her ankle and jerked her back with sudden force.

"No!" She cried as the drawer flew forward with her, her hand losing its grip as gravity took over and landed on the floor with a thump the contents rattling and clanking about. Searing pain suddenly pinpricked across her waist and she was flipped unto her back, Koga was on top of her his claws digging into her hips ever deeper till she cried out in agony, tears busting free from the dam of her eyes and streaked down her cheeks.

She rallied her strength fisting her hands slamming her right into his windpipe, a roar of pain escaping the wolf demon's throat, followed by a sickening crack as her left hand made contact with his right eye. Kagome shoved away from him, her hands grasping the drawer and grabbing her Glock, her whole body trembled as she turned trying to get away from Koga. His claws were in a downward arc toward her, she screamed rolling under the bed but not before her shredded her jean clad thigh. Blood seeped from the slashes the warm crimson darkening the rest of her jeans pooling on the floor beneath her.

She choked on the sob as the bed was thrown back the frame breaking under Koga's treatment. Kagome removed her blood covered hand from her wound, to grip the gun she now pointed at Koga, he paused looking at her.

"You going to shoot me?" He snarled before charging. Kagome squeezed the trigger getting off three rounds before he slapped the gun from her and threw her against the closet door. The full length mirror anchor to it shattered slicing into her as pain fogged her mind. She slid to the floor the broken mirror winking up at like stars even as the pieces bit into her skin.

"You fucking bitch." Koga snapped looking down at the three leaking holes now adorning his chest. She could see he face taking on a more demonic quality. "You think mere bullets will kill me?"

Her vision was winking as if a thousand of little black bugs swarmed her sight. She wouldn't last much longer, but damn she was going to make him work to kill her.

"No, but they still hurt like a bitch don't they?" She coughed spitting the blood that had filled her mouth. Kagome struggled against to her feet, every part of her screaming to her. So much pain, she thought using a nearby softball bat as a crutch. She swayed looking around, there was no doubt she was losing this battle, it looked as if there was more blood on the outside of her than flowing through her veins.

Koga's dark look seemed to be calculating before he smirked.

"Maybe, I shouldn't kill you. If you have lasted this long with that much damaged you will be a prized bitch in my pack. I will make you my mate."

"No. You can't make me." Icy fear wrapped around her heart.

"Oh, but I can, sweetness." He laughed stepping forward once more. _Dear gods, _being his mate would be worse than dying….

"_Nooooo!"_ she screamed.


	8. Knight with Silver Hair

Inuyasha groused as he threw enough down to cover the group's drinks, since Miroku had followed Sango to her car. That girl was acting as if the world was falling apart simply because her friend wasn't answering the phone. Inuyasha caught up to Miroku and Sango as they reached her car.

"You sure about this?" He barked ignoring Miroku's hard glare.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know Kagome and I know something is really wrong. Her ex is bad. A very bad tempered demon." Sango's voice was sharp making Inuyasha wince before her breath hitched. "I need to know he hasn't gotten to her. I need to know she's safe."

Inuyasha simply nodded, before sprinting to his car. Whipping out of the parking spot he quickly found himself tailing Sango's car. Miroku called him a few minutes later.

"What are we looking at?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep the edge from his voice.

"Sango still can't get her to answer the phone. Get this her friend took out a restraining order out on the guy after he assaulted her at a bar, sound familiar?"

"The _wolf demon?" _Inuyasha growled his grip suddenly tightening on the steering wheel.

"That's what I'm thinking."

"Damn wench, I knew she was trouble, I mean she still has my hoodie…" Inuyasha griped.

"Really? You are terrible, here we are on a rescue mission and all you can think of is a sweatshirt she has?" Miroku teased, but it sounded strained before his friend dropped his voice. "Seriously, Inuyasha, I have a bad feeling. What if we don't get there in time?"

"We will." Inuyasha snapped agitation seeping into him as he hung up. He wanted to make sure this stupid girl was okay just as bad as Miroku. It was just easier for him to talk about a missing hoodie than what they could be going into. _Damn wench better be alive when we get there._

He didn't have to wait much longer before they pulled into an apartment complex. Sango quickly parked and was jumping out of the car followed by Miroku. Inuyasha got out watching Sango look around her as if looking for something.

"There is her car," she said pointing to an older model green Jeep. She continued talking but Inuyasha stopped listening making eye contact with Miroku. The man's uneasy expression told the hanyou that he too felt the dark aura pulsing from the complex in front of them. It was definitely demon.

"Which apartment is her's?" Inuyasha said stepping closer to Sango. She opened her mouth as if to respond when she was cut off by three rapid gunshots coming from inside one of the upper apartments.

"Oh gods, _Kagome_!" Sango screamed suddenly running across the lawn towards the stairs, Miroku was tight on her heels.

"Miroku, get her and call the cops!" Inuyasha called sprinting after and quickly passing the other two.

"I'm on it!" His friend called out trying to grab unto Sango to slow her down, knowing whatever was happening they didn't need a hysterical friend running into the crossfire. Inuyasha bypassed the stairs by jumping to the second floor landing, pausing ears swiveling frantically as he sniffed the air. He stilled glancing to the door on his right.

_That one, _he thought. _That one smells of demon and blood. _He sneezed, under the demon's musky scent of rage and lust was he got the sweeter misty scent of orchids.

Placing a silvered ear up to the door he stood quietly for a moment making sure He pushed on the door noticing how it resisted him and there was a scraping on the floor. He forced the door the rest of the way open noting the broken bar stool and glass that glittered in the carpet in the light like jewels.

The snarls and screams coming from the far room had Inuyasha moving quickly down the hall as his ears swiveled constantly on alert for any additional danger such as an ambush. He stopped short of what he could assume was the bedroom door slowly moving to where he could see into the room better. Military training came back to him now in his need to assess the situation before making a move.

After four hundred years he knew better than to barge into situations, especially those involving jilted demons. From what he could see the room was in shambles. He was lucky that the demon had his full attention on an extremely battered girl in nothing but jeans and a bra. Her arms were cut and bleeding, she also had puncture wounds on her waist but what really scared him was her leg. It looked as him the demon had carved the muscle to the bone; she was hurt and hurt badly. He wasn't even sure how she could stand on it as she leaned heavily on a softball bat watching the wolf demon carefully.

"Maybe, I shouldn't kill you. If you have lasted this long with that much damaged you will be a prized bitch in my pack. I will make you my mate." _Sick bastard, _Inuyasha thought as he looked around for something, anything he could use as a weapon.

"No. You can't make me." Any fierce determination was lost behind the agony in her voice. Forcing mates, was banned, had been for centuries, especially human mates. Mating was a sacred bond, what the wolf demon suggested was to use the ritual to contain another soul, tying her forever to him, out of malevolence and greed instead of love. It would be worse than slavery because he would always be able to track her, she would never be able to escape him.

_Fuck a weapon, _Inuyasha thought crouching down.

"Oh, but I can, sweetness." He laughed stalking towards her. The element of surprise would be his best bet if he could get close enough without the mangy wolf smelling him he might just be able to fight him off long enough to get the girl to safety.

"_Nooooo!"_ she screamed jerking the softball bat in front of her like a sword. A strange feeling of pride welled up in Inuyasha's chest as the girl, despite the panic and fear rolling off of her in waves stood her ground against the wolf demon. Inuyasha crept forward as he watched the girl subtly shift her weight easing the bat nearly to her shoulder before swinging. The wolf demon howled as the bat made contact with his left knee forcing the creature down. The blow did not phase the full blood youkai as it would have a human but it did appear to infuriate him as he grabbed the girl.

"Let her go," Inuyasha growled slamming the door open drawing the youkai's attention. The wolf demon jerked around his teeth already sinking into the girl's shoulder as she attempted to fight him off.

_Ah, fuck._ The mangy wolf was already starting the ritual his brown eyes flashy a bloody red as he hunched into a fighting position the girl went somewhat limp as he growled in warning. Inuyasha held up his hands hoping to show he wasn't a threat, yet.

"Come on man. Let the girl go." He took a step forward but froze when the demon's growl got louder before biting the girl harder. Inuyasha heard a sharp snap seconds before a tortuous scream ripped from the girl's throat sending a cold rage through Inuyasha. _Damn bastard is breaking bones now._

"Come on you _fucker_, fight someone your own size." Inuyasha found himself in attack mode growling back at the wolf. His opponent's eyes narrowed before letting the girl crumple to the floor. Inuyasha didn't have time to feel relief as he was fighting of the demon in his next breath.

"Flea-bitten wolf," Inuyasha snarled kneeing the demon in the gut before having the wind knocked out of him as a fist jabbed him hard in the side.

"Mangy mutt." The wolf sneered wiping the girl's blood from his mouth before attacking again. The two continued to grapple each other landing blows, Inuyasha felt some ribs crack as the wolf once again jabbed him, he hissed in pain before breaking the demon's nose. They broke apart both panting before attacking once more. Inuyasha roared as the demon's force made full contact with his arm, the bone shattering.

He clawed his way free, wincing when he touch his now useless limb, _shit, how am I supposed to defeat him like this? _ The youkai charged again grabbing him by the throat as he slammed the hanyou into the wall. Inuyasha grunted in pain as he sunk his claws deep into the demon's wrist.

"You're that damn halfbreed from the bar, aren't you? Think to shack up with my Kagome, do you?" He growled his hand squeezing harder on Inuyasha's throat before going completely lax, the demon's eyes rolling into the back of his head and collapsing. Inuyasha panted as his eyes darted to the door where Miroku stood with a Tranq hand gun.

He gave his friend a quick nod before dropping down beside the girl, mindful of his claws Inuyasha brushed the wayward strands of her hair that covered her face with his good hand. She must have passed out finally from the pain and blood loss. Her skin felt as smooth as satin but she was losing her color causing her sooty eyelashes and brows to stand out in stark contrast.

"Her leg is bleeding bad, you think he nicked an artery?" Miroku asked as he grabbed the girl's wrist checking for a pulse. Inuyasha found himself growling at the contact before shaking himself. No need to be so protective over a perfect stranger he snapped at himself mentally.

"Her pulse is strong at the moment but she won't last if we can't slow that leg." Miroku muttered as he jumped to his feet and running out the door. It was true she could very well bleed out, but Inuyasha was more concerned with the bloody bite mark at her neck and what that would mean for the girl and her future.

"Kagome! Oh my gods, what did Koga do to you?" Sango cried out dropping to her knees clasping her friend's limp hand between her own. "Hold on, Kags, help is on the way. You just have to hold on." Inuyasha averted his eyes back to the bite wound, as tears slipped down Sango's face.

"Hey, Sango, how much do you know about mating rituals?" Inuyasha asked embarrassment burning up his neck and across his cheeks. Growing up he had never really paid attention to when his father had tried talking to him about the ritual, he never saw the need. Most hanyous didn't have a strong enough demonic presence to even make the bond. Now he wished he had listened.

"Wh-what? Why the _Hell_ would you ask that?" Sango snapped confused anger sharpening her features. She looked ready to attack him, Inuyasha hastened to finish his thought as Miroku scurried back into the room arms full of towels and medical supplies.

"It's just that, well Koga's bite is the start of the mating ritual and I can't remember if there is a way to reverse…" Inuyasha raked his good hand through his silver hair. He felt stupid and the pain pulsing from his arm was not helping his thought process. If he could just remember…

"N-no, I don't recall anything. Mating rituals weren't really stressed in the scr-scrolls of the demon slayers. The only things that I can think of are mating seasons and that some demons are weaker just after taking a…_mate_." A sudden sob escaped Sango. "Oh god is she going to be attached to that _animal_ now?"

"No. Maybe. I'm not really sure." Inuyasha growled all he knew for sure was that he needed to do something.

_I do. _

"Miroku?" Inuyasha suddenly whined, wincing how pathetic he suddenly sounded. His friend didn't stop working on wrapping Kagome's leg, for once seeming to keep the lecherous thoughts at bay.

"Demon mating rituals tend to vary from clan to clan. It is nearly impossible to know. Like some water demons rub their scales against each other which begins a three day process, while some demons don't take mates at all. If I had to guess a wolf demon and dog demon would have very similar mating rituals, but why are you asking me? You're a dog demon."

"I'm _half_-demon, which means I may or may not be able to take a mate." Inuyasha growled. _I can take a mate. _Inuyasha jerked slightly as the voice rumbled through his head, it was a voice he had not heard in a very long time.

_Where the hell have you been, demon? _Inuyasha snarled his demon had gone silent for nearly a hundred years ago.

_Around. _The flippant remark made Inuyasha growl.

_Why now? _Inuyasha thought, he didn't have time for this.

_I sensed her. I know her. _Inuyasha looked at the girl; he wished she would wake up so he could see the color of her eyes. Yet he already knew he would have no recognition of her before their first brief encounter. _We've never met her before the bar. You can't possibly know her._

_Yet, I do. _

Inuyasha snarled at the smugness in the demon's voice. He couldn't recall the darker side of his nature ever being so bloody vocal before. _And you claim to know how to save her?_

_Yes. Let me take over and I will show you._

"No!" Inuyasha yelled scaring Sango and Miroku with his sudden outburst. _You ain't getting control again, remember last time? _ The demon chuckled but didn't respond. There was no way in Hell he was going to let the bastard take over. _ You will never take control again. _

_Then she will be his. _The demon sounded almost remorseful as Inuyasha felt, but honestly not having the demon's more sadistic thoughts was a relief. 

_Just tell me what to do, dammit!_ Instead of a response from his new little friend he received a rapid display of several mental pictures. _I have to bite her? _Inuyasha hissed in his breath.

_Only way. Rival demon's essence has to be destroyed by your own. It will hurt her though, damned wolf didn't do it right. Mate should be drunk on pleasure when marked._ Inuyasha felt the demon go almost wistful on him.

_She won't me mine though? I won't mate her?_

Silence.

_This won't bind her to me, right?_

_ No, maybe next time…_

"I have to bite her," he muttered ignoring the last part that whispered through his mind. He gingerly pushed his arm under the girl hissing in pain as he gathered her body against his own. Her head lolled to one side. It was probably for the best he wasn't sure he could go through with this if she had been looking at him in terror or something.

"What are you doing?" Sango gasped trying to reach out to save her friend. In the distance Inuyasha heard the sound of sirens.

"I'm saving her." Inuyasha snapped not taking his eyes off her face. He had to keep his resolve. He growled seeing how her head was at the wrong angle."Miroku help me. Move her head and hair so I can get to the mark."

"Inuyasha," Miroku whispered as he gently did as instructed. "Are you sure about this?

No. "Yes." He lied, he wasn't sure at all as he scraped his canines against his tongue till he tasted the metallic tang of his own blood. _Please let this work._ He prayed leaned down and sinking his teeth into the mark the wolf had made only moments earlier. He felt her body flinch but she didn't cry out, he was suddenly grateful that her unconscious would save her the pain his demon had griped about earlier.

Inuyasha felt a jolt when the girl's blood hit his tongue. He could have sworn his demon was doing a weird growl-purr thing as he was being wrapped up in her completely. His nose filling with the scent of orchids even as the ambrosia of her life essence ran down his throat. _Damn wench was addictive. _Inuyasha inwardly snarled as his body flooded with awareness. Mentally lecturing himself on the inappropriateness of such a response he tried desperately to shut down the reaction. Inuyasha waited till he could no longer fill the wolf's presence in her before pulling reluctantly back and let the paramedics swarm to rush her to the hospital.


End file.
